Trust
by mirabutefangirl
Summary: Bella Swan a head strong girl unwillingly goes to stay with her father and step family. She hates her dad and only goes for the sake of her mother. Her parents divorce has made her immune to love. With her entry to Forks High will Edward Cullen be able to break those walls .
1. CHAPTER 1 : DREAMS

Authors Note

My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please review. ALL HUMAN!

…

CHAPTER 1.

BPOV [5 YEARS Old]

I walk home from school. Smiling as my cousin waves my cousin waves me goodbye.

A shattering noise comes from inside the house.

I run towards it and slam to the ground scraping my palms. Tears pool in my eyes.

"Mom."I croak.

"Let me go Charlie. I don't want to stay in this hellhole with you cheating on me."

My mothers voice slams into me.

The house is suddenly filled with shouts.

I walk in to a scene ill never forget. My mother tugging a luggage bag, her face tear streaked. My Dad is holding my mothers arm. His face absolutely blank of emotion.

Another figure in the background…Aunt Sue? Leah's mom? What is she doing here? Why is she not stopping her?

With a final tug my mother wrenches her hand and stumbles towards the doorway, only to stop when she sees me.

"Baby."

"Mom are we going somewhere?"

"Yes baby, mom and you are taking a vacation."

"Is, is Daddy coming?"

My mother's face becomes pained_.__ No he is not_.

"No he isn't sweetheart."

"But."

"No buts come let's leave."

My mother suddenly confident ,grabs my hand and walks forward. I turn my head to say goodbye to daddy , to tell him to stop her ,but I don't. Daddy's face is pained and he is holding Aunt Sue's hand.

I turn and we leave.

We rent a cab. Throughout the drive my mother remains quiet. Tears streaming down her face .I don't know what to do! So I leave her alone and administer my own needs.

_Why did daddy not stop her? Why was Aunt Sue there? Why did mom leave_?

I think back to the old house.

_Will I ever go back? And why did mom mean by cheating. My friend told me cheating is to peep into answers behind the teachers back. Did Daddy try to do that in a test? That's why mom is so angry. She's a teacher._

I smile at my thought. This is not so bad. We will go back. I let the happy thoughts take me to sleep.

I woke up in my grand pa's house. I know my

mother is downstairs as I can hear her. I creep downstairs to the doorway and see her. Bending over the dishes washing them. Her hands as red as her bloodshot eyes. I went over and began wiping the dishes to my best ability. My mom smiled at me and we confined to our work.

_My Daddy said silence was golden; it was .I comforted my mother as she comforted me._

_Wouldn't we go back? And why in the world was she working? Didn't grandpa have a maid? I looked at her face closely. The fierce determination from earlier was still present._

_I was a child but I think I was right when I know that we are not going back .I waited for her to say the magic words. I wanted to ask her what happened but her eyes were full of pain. Then I didn't ask her why and we did not go back…._


	2. CHAPTER 2: MY 17'TH B'DAY BASH

CHAPTER 2. BPOV

(12 years later)

PHEONIX

Bella's 17 B'day..

"Bella sweetheart its time to cut the cake ." Renee my mom is calling me.

Ugh

I told her I didn't want a birthday party but I agreed later. Better let her have this last joy from me. As I walk towards the kitchen the mirror to my side catches my pale face almost albino white. Brown limp hair. My ok so ok lips and the most important saved for the last, my eyes.

Tortured, independent, wary, untrusting, and sad. So sad.

I wrench my eyes away. No! I'm not sad, not sad for a man who made me and my mother cry tears of blood. With no sympathy.

No LOVE.

Close the box Bella I tell myself. There done. I stumble into the kitchen. Is it any surprising that form all my childhood capabilities, my inability to walk a flat surface without falling has accompanied me to my teens?

Rolling my eyes I turn my head towards an eccentric ,bright eyed woman. My mother. Renee.

Turn my head a little to the man by her side, a visibly amused and athletic looking man. My mothers husband. My stepfather. Phil.

I come forward to cut the cake. By now my nervousness is at its peak and I cant breathe. I cant even hold the knife steadily. Nevertheless I cut the cake and fee a little piece to my mother. No need to get her hyperactive and a large to Phil who expectedly devours it whole.

" Yes!" my mother squeals and claps her hands.

" Time for gifts!." She squeals again and I sigh.

" Mom did I not request you to refrain from spending money on me." I say irritated.

"Yes, yes you did but its your birthday and birthday means gifts." My mother sings / scold me.

I roll my eyes sensing that the battle has been lost.I make my way to the couch. My mother and Phil sit opposite to me.

Renee produces a brown package and my heart pangs a little. She works so much for me .I am tempted to hug her. Smiling I open my gift feigning excitement. Inside encased in a plastic blanket is a laptop. A new shiny laptop.

I look at her sharply no longer tempted or amused. " Mom." My warning tone sets her off.

" Come on Bella you need this. How are you going to study? You deserve this. After all how much can you work." She says with her cheeks burning red.

In response my own angry blush envelops my cheeks. "As much as needed, As much as you and I need." By now angry tears are threating to overwhelm me.

" Mom I don't understand why you wasted so much of money on me." A thought strikes me.

" You went and worked overnight to collect money for this. Right? Now I'm really crying.

"Bella, baby you shouldn't be hard on me. It is a birthday gift and its secondhand." I look at Renee's blush and her eyes .

"Seriously mom you are an even more worse liar then me." Her cheeks are blood red now. Phil comes to her rescue.

"Bella, your mother worked a lot for this. You shouldn't be hard on her." I am about to rebuke him but I stop. I guess now's the time.

"I know. I apologies for my outburst." My voice is calmer, quieter. I'm sorry I want to tell you something." By now Renee and Phil are also quite.

" I freaked out so much because I thought it was an unnecessary waste." Renee opens her mouth to protest but then stops.

" What I wanted to say was." I take a deep breath. " I am going to Forks."

To the place where it all started , and broke. To the place Where _he stays. To the place where my father and his family stays. To the place where it all changed and I changed, no got destroyed._

My life got destroyed. Even my mother looks pale. I gulp back the pain and stop the tears.

" I am going to Forks."


End file.
